


Another Dornish Betrothal

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, BAMF Jon Snow, Bath Sex, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Harems, Jon Snow Knows Something, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaeherys " Jon " Targaryen  is sent to Dorne to meet his newly betrothed, Arianne Martell, but what will await him in the kingdom still in outrage over King Rhaegar's marriage to his mother Lyanna Stark. Being the second son Jon was always in the shadow of his brother, but would always be able to seek comfort from his aunt Daenerys, neither were happy with the betrothal and Daenerys still refuses to marry until she desires it, Rhaegar never could overpower the women of his family.
Relationships: Aegon VI Targaryen (Son of Elia)/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Arianne Martell/Jon Snow, Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Brandon Stark/Catelyn Tully Stark, Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Elia Sand/Jon Snow, Ellaria Sand/Jon Snow, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Missandei/Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Nymeria Sand/Jon Snow, Obara Sand/Jon Snow, Obella Sand/Jon Snow, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister, Sand Snakes/Jon Snow, Sarella Sand/Jon Snow, Tyene Sand/Jon Snow, Viserys Targaryen/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 26
Kudos: 118





	1. Context

\-------

Before Robert's Rebellion was able to get underway Lyanna had sent raven's to her brother's and the other great lords that she had not been kidnapped and had gone with Rhaegar and Elia willingly, Robert's rage was only tempered when seeing Lyanna as she begged him to not do anything he would regret. With Rhaegar now having the support of all 7 kingdoms to overthrow his father, the Mad King had nowhere to turn. In the end no war was needed as the Kingsguard led a coup in the capital which saw the Mad King imprisoned until Rhaegar would arrive and deliver the justice of the seven for his crimes against noblemen and smallfolk alike.

Rhaegar was crowned King and took Lyanna as his second wife with the consent of Elia, Lyanna gave birth to their son Jaeherys safely in King's Landing.

\-------

Set in 300 AC

House Targaryen King Rhaegar Targaryen, 41

\--Queen Elia, 34

Princess Rhaenys 20

Crown Prince Aegon, 18

\--Queen Lyanna, 34

Prince Jaeherys, 17

\--Dowager Queen Rhaella, 55

\--Prince Viserys, 24

\- Princess Margaery,17

\-- Princess Daenerys, 17

Small Council-

King Rhaegar Targaryen

Hand of the King- Eddard Stark

Lord Commander of the Kingsguard - Ser Gerold Hightower, 63

Master of Coin - Tyrion Lannister , 37

Master of Laws - Lord Stannis Baratheon, 36

Master of Ships - Lord Paxter Redwyne, 41

Master of Whisperers - Lord Varys

Grand Maester - Maester Aemon Targaryen, 102

Advisors-

Dowager Queen Rhaella,55

Prince Oberyn, 42

Mace Tyrell, 45

The Kingsguard -

Lord Commander Gerold Hightower, 63

Ser Barristan Selmy, 63

Ser Jonothor Darry,60

Prince Lewyn Martell, 58

Ser Oswell Whent, 42

Ser Arthur Dayne, 40

Ser Jaime Lannister, 34

House Lannister

Lord Tywin Lannister, 58

\-- Lady Joanna(Deceased)

Ser Jaime Lannister, 34

Lady Cersei Baratheon, 34

Lord Tyrion, 37

House Tyrell

Lord Mace Tyrell, 45

Lady Alerie Hightower, 42

\-- Willas Tyrell, 25

Garlan Tyrell, 23

Loras Tyrell, 18

Margaery Tyrell/Targaryen,17

\-- Lady Olenna, 72

House Stark

Lord Brandon Stark, 38

\-- Lady Catelyn, 35

Torrhen Stark, 16

Lyarra Stark, 14

Lord Eddard Stark - Lord of Moat Cailin, 37

\-- Lady Ashara Dayne, 35

Robb Stark, 17

Sansa Stark, 14

Arya Stark,11

Bran Stark, 10

Rickon Stark, 5

\-- Benjen Stark, 33

House Tully

Lord Hoster Tully, 60

Edmure Tully, 33

Catelyn Tully, 35

Brynden Tully, 55

House Arryn

Lord Jon Arryn, 78

\-- Lady Lysa Arryn, 32

Robin Arryn, 8

House Baratheon

Lord Robert Baratheon, 38

\-- Lady Cersei Lannister, 34

Joffrey Baratheon, 14

Tommen Baratheon, 9

Myrcella Baratheon, 10

\-- Lord Stannis Baratheon, 36

\- Selyse Florent, 30

Shireen Baratheon, 11

\-- Renly Baratheon, 23

House Martell

Prince Doran Martell, 53

\-- Lady Mellario of Norvos, 45

Princess Arianne, 24

Prince Quentyn, 19

Prince Trystane, 13

\-- Prince Oberyn Martell, 42

\- Ellaria Sand, 38

Obara Sand, 28

Nymeria Sand, 25

Tyene Sand, 23

Sarella Sand, 20

Elia Sand, 18

Obella Sand, 15

Dorea Sand, 11

Loreza Sand, 9

\- Lewyn Martell, 58

House Greyjoy

Balon Greyjoy, 45

\-- Alannys Harlaw(Deceased)

Rodrick Greyjoy, 29

Maron Greyjoy, 25

Asha Greyjoy, 23

Theon Greyjoy, 21

\-- Euron Greyjoy, 42


	2. The Black Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany come to terms with their situation, the two Princes face-off, and Jon finds himself in a very uncomfortable position with one of the most dangerous men in the world.

\--------

"JONNNN", Daenerys screamed over Jon's wolfish grunts as she pressed her nails into his back like claws.

He put his hand over her mouth to little avail as she bit into him with a mad look in her eyes - with this newfound combination of pleasure and pain he came to his end as she contracted around him, neither of them ever straying from each others gaze until that mad look of hers turned to falling tears from those violet eyes. 

Quickly he withdrew and kneeled beside her on the black silk sheets with a look that said he'd been tortured.

" Gods Dany did i hurt you ?" , it surprised her how compassionate her tall dark warrior was, but that was her jon - she took a hand and gently caressed the light scar near his eye which he had been given by Ironborn raiders when he had fostered for the Lord of Winterfell. She thought this scar made him even more handsome as his newly-grown beard did, no doubt inspired by the northern warriors he had lived with for over 3 years. He had come back early much to the delight of Daenerys due to Lord Brandon seemingly " teaching him everything he could" , but he had not come back the same little boy, he came back a warrior.

" No Jon, it's just - " she said with great difficulty as his saddened eyes stared through her .

" You're leaving me, that might have been our last time" she said as her voice broke with anger more than sadness as she got up to pull her light blue Lyseni dress back over her small breasts accentuated with teeth marks. Beginning to walk to the door of his large bedroom in the red keep while still keeping her composure though with great difficulty, she planned to go to her room and shut out the rest of the world for the day. That was until a strong arm pulled her small figure to his muscled chest. She pushed against him with all her might to get away with no success as his arms wrapped around her torso with little effort. Soon giving in to the embrace she had desired since they were both 3 and 10, the tears fell once again into the crook of his neck.

They stood in their embrace for what felt like years, they hadn't done this since he had to leave for the North, Daenerys wasn't the same for weeks after, her hatred for Rhaegar only tempered by her mother Rhaella and her niece Rhaenys who in truth became of a sister as all the grew up together in the red keep. The family wasn't the same after he left, they missed his boyish grin when Viserys or Tyrion made an indecent joke, they missed him in the yard training with the Kingsguard or his brother Aegon, they even missed his brooding. 

After she had settled he brought her face to his with a gentle hand under her chin and the other on the small of her back, he towered over her as he did when they were children, more so now. 

" You can't leave me now Dany, i need you today" he said trying to remain strong for the both of them though filled with his own remorse. 

" And i promise you that wasn't the last time" he said with a smirk which brought a pained chuckle from Daenerys. 

She then brought her lips to his in a bruising kiss giving her control of the situation, he tried to speak but was silenced by a dainty finger on his lips before she but her hand in his black locks and pushed him to his knees. She brought her hands to the bottom of her thin dress and raised it to give him a view that he had had for many years though it never ceased to amaze him.

No words were spoken except for Daenerys' unintelligible moans. He attacked her folds with his magical tongue while circling her clit with his thumb all the while she pushed his hidden head through her dress as deep inside her as possible. When she finally came undone she thought she would fall to the ground if not for Jon's large hands on her pert arse cheeks. He stayed in that position still a long while as he lapped up her juices with his tongue, not wanting to miss a drop.

When he revealed his face she could see his beard glistening with her nectar, making him look beautifully innocent and making Dany laugh. 

Aware of her state he dutifully carried her to his large bed that could easily hold more than just the two of them as they both knew from experience, still his hands never leaving those perfect cheeks, in one swift motion he both put her on the bed and him inside her.

" Something tells me that wasn't an accident" she declared with a raised eyebrow and a curved smile.

No longer in the mood for games he growled and flipped her onto her stomach, his cock never leaving her as his mother's wolf's blood began to take over. He began to thrust as hard as he can - muffling her loud moans by pushing her head into the mattress - she always was loud when they fucked like animals. 

Before either of them could finish he brought her onto her hands and knees, fucking her with such force he could see her small tits bouncing in the large mirror at the side of the bed.

Grabbing her by the neck to bring her up to him gave him the sight of her body curved against him. He could no longer control himself as he bit into her neck drawing a groan of pain and pleasure from her now red and bruised lips as he pushed her down by the small of her back once again.

She began to feel waves crashing over her as a result of her lover forcefully taking what was rightfully his, she was filled with the satisfaction that she was able to make him lose control and take her like a wolf takes a bitch - and she loved being his bitch. As she came on his dick he still continued his assault on her cunt, her arms gave out and she was lay flat on the mattress save for her arse raised high in the air as her whole body was dragged back and forth. 

With this new angle it was impossible for Jon to stop himself from spurting his seed inside his lover for the second time that day, something he had never regretted, in fact he hoped it would take and she would become heavy with his child - what better way to spite his father for sending him away again. 

As he pulled out of her entrance and lay beside her out of breath, she curled up next to him in a similiar state. As it was still early in the morning with only the guards and a few servants still awake he chose to pull her close and gather the covers over the top of them. 

"I love you Dany" he whispered in his manly Northern accent that he had picked up in Winterfell.

"I love too, my wolf" she whispered back savouring the scent of sex and the feeling of his seed between her thighs.

As they drifted off to sleep, even if just for a moment, they both forgot about anything that would ever happen outside that room.

\--------

Princess Daenerys Targaryen 

When they had both awoken a couple hours later, Dany had made sure that she leave to bathe and he do the same, much to Jon's chagrin as he would have loved to have stayed with her in his embrace for the rest of the day, nevertheless she wasn't the only family member he would have to see before his journey to the Water Gardens tomorrow 

When Daenerys arrived at her chambers she called for her handmaiden Missandei to draw her a bath which she did dutifully.

Missandei had first been the court translator for the King as much Danaerys' shock she had the ability to speak 19 languages and the two became fast friends as she began to teach her both High and Low Valyrian, though it was also Missandei's beauty that had caught her attention as the young woman from the island of Naath was blessed with smooth dark skin, black curly hair and eyes the colour of molten gold. Daenerys soon persuaded her brother to make Missandei he handmaiden with the help of Lyanna and Elia. While Jon was away in the North the two girls enjoyed each other often as she and Jon had agreed they could both lie with other women but would only ever love each other. 

So when Jon had come back it was of no surprise that the 3 would spend much of the day and night together, the pleasured screams of the two girls would fill the Red keep and the next day the 3 would be reprimanded by the King who would soon fall silent due to the touch of his two beautiful wives - they were always on Dany's side.

When she had readied the bath with oils from Lys Danaerys climbed in, as did Missandei since Dany had once decreed that if Missandei was to wash her, she might as well return the favour. 

As Missandei entered from behind her she began to wash her breasts while her arse was pressed against the black hair above her tight cunt. After she decided she had been thoroughly cleaned enough by the sponge in her friend's hands she turned around and all but tackled a giggling Missandei making half the water from the large bath fly out onto her bedroom floor. They began grinding their cunts together in unison enjoying a long session of kissing.

" I should have known you'd be doing this" a womanly voice said from the open doorway startling the two young women.

Daenerys looked over and saw a beautiful olive-skinned woman with long black hair that went down to her hips, violet eyes and a large baby bump, indicating she only had a month to go.

"Not now Rhae" Daenerys said as Missandei took a nipple in her mouth.

"It's almost noon and everyone's in the training yard" this didn't phase Daenerys who only closed her eyes and moaned as her handmaiden twisted the other nipple. 

"Don't you want to see Jon wipe the floor with my husband" with a knowing smirk as Daenerys met her eyes once again, Daenerys' decision was almost immediately changed by the thought of Jon showing his dominance instantly making her wetter. She kissed Missandei lightly on the lips and promised that they would finish this later, Missandei of course had to accept this but was visibly dissapointed at not reaching her climax.

They both got out of the bath and dressed, Missandei into her pink Qartheen gown which would bare one breast and Daenerys' Meereenese dress which her good-sister Elia had bought for her in the Dornish Markets. Thank the gods it was a hot day in King's Landing.

\--------

Prince Jaeherys "Jon" Targaryen

Jon walked in to the large training ring in the yard with his precious Valyrian steel blade "Longclaw " in hand, a gift given by the lady Maege Mormont after he had personally saved the life of young Lyanna when he and his uncles Brandon and Benjen had engaged in a skirmish with the Iron Born on Bear Island, this was where he had also acquired his "beautiful" scars as Daenerys liked to put it, though Maege and her oldest daughter Dacey had also gifted him differently later that night, something they would all like to keep secret.

He had told Daenerys and Missandei of this encounter of course, he had still expected some anger from Daenerys despite their agreement, but instead the two young women had made him talk of that night in great detail as they undressed and later double-teamed him with both girls on their knees. In truth talking of Dacey's skill and Maege's large motherly breasts only made him harder.

As though his thoughts became reality he saw the two standing on the balcony above alongside his pregnant sister Rhaenys, but what caught his eye first was Missandei's Qartheen dress - or more specifically the breast that it had lay bare, he was hesitant at first but would never again question that all the female servants dress this way, a genius idea of his ever lustful mother.

He must have stared for far too long as Dany and Rhae broke out in giggles and the girl of molten gold eyes blushed, something only he could make her do.

Then the rest of his family had arrived, first the King with his two Queens on his arms, behind him his mother the Dowager Queen Rhaella guiding the frail and blind Grand Maester Aemon who despite his lack of ability to see would always come to support Jon and his brother. They had clearly come from the small council meeting. Next arrived his uncle Viserys with his new wife Margaery, barely being able to keep their hands off each other, his uncle wasn't always the most compassionate man but the golden rose of Highgarden brought something out of him. To top the group off they were surrounded by the Kingsguards of Ser Jonothor Darry, Ser Oswell Whent and Prince Lewyn Martell at the ready to defend them. Though if worst ever came to worst Jon knew that his father armed with the Valyrian sword Bittersteel would be more than able to defend his family.

The rest of the Kingsguard were down in the yard with Jon and Aegon who was clearly ready and waiting.

" Thought you weren't gonna show" his half-brother said from the other side of the ring wearing a smirk.

" I was otherwise occupied dear brother" Jon said as he looked up to his silver-haired counterpart Daenerys.

This earned a laugh from almost every man in the yard, the young Targaryen's relationship was of no secret, as neither had the desire to have it that way.

" It's time to see what you really learnt in that frozen wasteland" the young Crown Prince said with complete confidence in his ability.

"Damn right it is" Jon said with strength as he pulled Longclaw from it's sheathe and began to make his approach, only to be stopped by a strong arm at his shoulder. Turning around to see Ser Arthur Dayne The Sword of the Morning with a stern look on his face.

" No real steel Jon i've told you before" the knight said grabbing Longclaw and handing Jon a blunted training sword much to his annoyance, though it made Aegon grin.

Finally the two began circling each other for what to Jon felt like hours, knowing that he would be waiting for his patient brother to attack forever, Jon took a swing at his brothers left side which was easily blocked but not parried, knowing that he would have the upper hand in strength he continued his attack. Once again his brother would block but like when they were children lacked the prowess to form his own counter-attack, after Jon took a swing at Aegons head his brother managed to sidestep his attack and to avoid a hit to his side Jon rolled backwards out of the way with the momentum shifting out of his favour. Quickly coming back to his feet Jon was now being backed into a corner by his brother's graceful strikes, that was until he managed to catch a downward attack and with enough strength push his brother's sword above his head and take his leg to Aegon's stomach. The crown prince landed flat on his back and before he could retaliate Jon had his left leg on his elder brother's weapon and his own sword at his neck.

"Yield" Jon said with conviction as the women above him erupted in applause and cheers - the loudest being Daenerys of course.

"Fine i yield" Aegon said with a look of guilt before his younger brother gave him a hand and pulled him to his feet, his short silver hair now tarnished with dirt.

"It was a good fight brother, you did well. But maybe you should stick to reading from now on" Jon joked only to be given a punch to his arm by Aegon who now held a slight smirk.

Each of the Kingsguard gave Jon a pat on the back with some words of praise and advice with the last being the yougest Kingsguard Ser Jaime inquiring that he would also like to see what Jon could do, but before Jon could accept he saw a shadowed figure in the corner of the yard, approaching him like a predator would it's prey. The first thing Jon was drawn to were those black piercing eyes burning a whole in him, then the red-yellow attire of a salty Dornishman and finally the spear held readily in his right hand.

_Prince Oberyn_ , Jon thought, _the Red Viper of Dorne._

"Impressive, young Prince" his eyes never leaving Jon's as he entered the large ring with an emotionless calculating face.

"But let's see how you do against a real warrior" Oberyn hissed.

"And we will see if you are worthy of my niece" he continued before placing his clearly not blunted spear within an inch of Jon's neck. 

Jon had fought within an each of his life against Iron Born raiders and had sparred with some of the most dangerous warriors the world had ever seen, yet Jon had never been more afraid than he was now as the Red Viper readied himself against the boy Prince, nevertheless he raised his blunt training sword to defend himself,

_Gods help me._


End file.
